Multiple myeloma (MM) is a B-cell malignancy characterized by proliferation of monoclonal plasma cells in the bone marrow (BM). Despite recent advances in treatment strategies and the emergence of novel therapies, it remains incurable (median survival of 4-5 years) due to the development of drug resistance. A major factor that leads to drug resistance in MM patients is the adhesion of MM cells to the BM stroma. This results in cell-adhesion-mediated drug resistance (CAM-DR), which renders the MM cells in the BM microenvironment less sensitive to chemotherapeutic agents.